LOVE THAT I SHOULDN'T FEEL TO YOU
by WolvyD
Summary: Hidup hakyeon memang tak begitu sempurna, bahkan boleh dibilang sederhana. Hakyeon bersyukur untuk itu -sungguh, dia puas dengan yang dia miliki sekarang, bertahun tahun berlalu hidupnya tetap seperti itu sederhana -bahkan terkesan sangat membosankan -tapi sekali lagi Hakyeon puas dengan itu...hingga.. 'pria' itu datang, jatuh tepat di hadapannya membuat dunia Hakyeon berubah total
1. Chapter 1

VIXX COUPLE

Boys love –fantasy –Romance

Cast: Hakyeon -Taekwoon

Bumi, palnet ketiga sistem tata surya, planet yang menjadi satu satunya tempat dimana kehidupan bisa ditemukan. Planet biru indah yang hampir seluruh permukaan-nya tertutup air, tempat dimana manusia, tumbuhan dan segala bentuk hal hal menkajubkan tinggal.

Planet inilah yang menjadi tempat Hakyeon, pria dua puluh lima tahun tinggal. Hakyeon, pria dengan mata coklat indah dan senyum menawan, semenawan bunga bunga yang dirawatnya ditoko tepat disebelah tempatnya tinggal. Toko itu menjadi sumber kehidupan bagi Hakyeon, dia tak perduli dengan kata teman temannya soal pekerjaan-nya yang bergelut dengan bunga layaknya gadis.

Hakyeon tak pernah perduli soal itu, toh tak ada yang salah dari pekerjaannya. Dia tak merugikan orang lain dengan pekerjaannya bahkan mungkin membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang orang, bunga bunga yang dirawat dengan baik oleh Hakyeon selalu bisa membuat setiap pelanggannya tersenyum manis, seperti sekarang

"bunga mawar ini akan cocok untuk Rin" ucap Hakyeon saat melihat salah satu pelanggan setianya sibuk memilih milih bunga yang akan dibelinya.

Orang itu tersenyum "kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan Hakyeon, Rin pasti akan sangat senang menerima mawar ini"

Hakyeon tersenyum singkat saat melihat betapa pelanggan-nya terlihat sangat bahagia. "semoga kencannya sukses ok "orang itu mengangguk lalu memberikan beberapa lembar dolar pada Hakyeon, menggumamkan 'selamat tinggal' kemudian benar benar menghilang dari pandangan Hakyeon

Matahari hampir mencapai puncaknya saat Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding "ini hampir tengah hari" ucapnya, Hakyeon bangun dan keluar toko, melangkah dengan pasti ke rumahnya –ini waktunya makan siang, jadi pria itu akan memasak makan siangnya

Setibanya dirumah Hakyeon segera menyalakan TV- bukan bermaksud menonton, Hakyeon hanya menyalakan TV karena tak begitu menyukai yang namanya sunyi –jadilah pria itu selalu menyalakan TV maupun radio yang membuat suara suara disekitarnya, membuat susana setidaknya menjadi lebih hidup.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Hakyeon melangkah menuju dapur –menyalakan kompor dan mulai bergelut dengan segala peralatan dan bahan masakan disana. Hakyeon cukup ahli dengan yang namanya memasak, tinggal sendiri karna orang tua yang menelantarkann-mu adalah alasan utamanya.

Hakyeon hidup sendiri dirumah ini –rumah orang tuanya lebih tepatnya. Dia ditinggal pergi ayah ibunya saat berusia sebelas tahun, usia yang benar benar masih sangat belia untuknya hidup tanpa orang tua. Hakyeon masih sangat ingat dengan jelas hari itu, hari yang dinobatkannya menjadi hari paling kelam dalam hidupnya, dia menangis meraung dan berteriak antara marah, takut dan kesal saat mendapati pagi tanpa ayah dan ibunya.

Hanya selembar surat berisi permintaan maaf dan sebuah amplop berisikan beberapa ratus dollar yang dapat ditemukan-nya saat itu. tak pernah terpikir oleh Hakyeon akan ditinggal sendiri seperti ini, bahkan yang lebih parahnya dia tak atahu sama sekali apa salah yang telah dibuatnya hingga membuat ayah dan ibunya setega itu meninggalkan-nya sendiri. Dalam ingatan Hakyeon, dia tak pernah merasa membuat masalah yang kiranya cukup dijadiakan alasan bagi orang tuanya untuk memilih meinggalkannya –bukannya sombong tapi Hakyeon adalah anak yang cukup pintar, dia baik, sopan dan jangan lupakan betaparamahnya dia padaorang orang. Dipikir dari segi manapun, Hakyeon tak pernah bisa menemukan dimana letak kesalahan yang –mungkin- dibuatnya.

" _NASA telah memprediksi adanya badai matahari besar yang akan terjadi siang ini, beberapa negara bagian termaksud NewYork akan menerima dampak dari badai matahari ini"_

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada TV saat mendengar suara yang cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya "badai matahari ?" lanjutnya, Hakyeon tahu apa itu namun tak begitu memperdulikannya karna tahu tak mungkin terjadi apa apa pada dirinya –meskipun pada kenyataan-nya dia termaksud salah satu dari jutaan penduduk NewYork.

" _finnaly"_ ucapnya saat makanan yang dibuatnya selesai. Dengan segera Hakyeon membawa beberapa sandwich berisi daging panas yang baru saja dipangganganya itu ke ruang tengah.

Hakyeon mengunyah makanan-nya pelan sambil menatap TV didepannya dengan pandangan berminat –sedikit tertarik dengan berita yang masih saja memberitakan soal badai matahari yang kemungkinan akan terjadi siang ini. Hakyeon menemukan satu kabar penting bahwa listrik mungkin akan mengalami pemadaman siang ini.

Tak begitu tertarik lagi, Hakyeon dengan segera mengganti channel TV dengan acara yang sekiranyabisa membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Lama berkutat dengan tombol TV namun pria itu tetap tak mendapatkan siaran apapun yang cukup membuatnya tertarik. Semuanya sama, tentang berbagai peristiwa alam yang entah kenapa terjadi secara bersamaan hari ini. Petir yang tak henti hentinya menyambar di arizona, gelombang besar di california serta berbagai macam peristiwa alam lain terjadi

Hakyeon menatap TV heran "huft, ini pasti karna pemanasan global" ucapnya dan kembali melanjtkan makan siangnya. Menyantap makan siang seadanya itu dengan berselera karna daging didalamnya –Hakyeon cukup jarang bisa memakan daging seperti sekarang, maklum saja toko yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya hanya cukup untuk membayar biaya listrik, air, bibit bibit tanaman dan sedikit makanan. Beruntunglah Hakyeon cukup bisa mengatur pengeluaran-nya hingga dia bisa bertahan dengan uang seadanya.

Ratusan kilometer dari tempat Hakyeon berada, tepatnya di arizona dimana petir tak henti hentinya menyambar. Siang ini keadaan salah satu negara bagian amerika itu cukup mencekam dengan awan kelam dan petir yang menggelegar tanpa hentinya.

Melirik sedikit kearah atas dimana awan hitam bergumul disertai dengan petir yang menyambar terdapat sebuah gumapalan awan besar yang jika diperhatikan dengan seksama dapat dipastikan bahwa awan tersebut menjadi sumber dari semua petir yang menyambar dilangit negara bagian ini.

Menelik lebih dalam dan akan dapat dilihat dengan jelas gumpalan awan yang lebih kecil namun memancarkan petir yang kalau boleh dibilang tak masuk akal sama sekali –petir itu seakan menjadi penjara bagi awan ditengahnya, mengukung seakan awan didalamnya adalah benda berharaga yang tak boleh lecet sidikitpun. Lama berlangsung hingga petir tadi perlahan menghilang dan turun kebumi mengakibatkan ledakan besar yang untungnya hanya menghantam derah hutan tak berpenghuni.

–

Disisi lain, tak jauh berbeda keadaan aneh di arizona, california-pun mengalami hal serupa. Negara bagian dengan pantai indah bernama Santa monica itu mengalami hal berbeda namun cukup mirip. Gelombang besar disertai angin kencang dengan tiba tiba menghantam pantai indah itu mengakibatkan turis turis seakan dipaksa menelan ludah karna kecewa tak bisa menikmati indahnya pantai

Hal yang dikategorikan mirip adalah, pertama peristiwa ini terjadi secera tiba tiba tanpa penyebab yang jelas dan kedua... 'gumpalan', ya... gumpalan yang sekali lagi berbeda namun serupa, seperti halnya awan hitam di arizona, pusaran air terjadi di california dengan bagian tengannya yang terdapat geumpalan dengan air yang menggulung yang seakan berusaha melindungi gumpalan itu –sama halnya dengan petir di arizona yang seakan berusaha melindungi gumpalan ditengahnya.

Dan sekali lagi hal yang sama terjadi disini, sama hal-nya dengan petir di arizona, pusaran air di pantai Santa monica california ini perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan tsunami setinggi dua meter yang dengan cepat menerjang bibir pantai itu, sangat cepat dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyapu bersih semua yang ada di bibir pantai.

–

Semua peristiwa alam terjadi bukan hanya di dua negara bagian itu, masih ada sekitar delapan tempat lagi dimana peristiwa serupa terjadi –orang orang kaget dan merasa cukup khawatir dengan keadaan tak biasa ini. Semuanya baik baik saja hari hari sebelumnya, tak ada tanda tanda apapun jika hal aneh akan terjadi membuat bingung siapapun –bahkan orang orang dengan otak jenius di NASA tak luput dari rasa kebingungan karna semua peristiwa alam yang sedang terjadi

Berbeda NASA dan orang orang diluar lainnya berbeda pula dengan Hakyeon, pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tak begitu ambil pusing dengan semua hal yang terjadi, bagianya itu hanya karna pemanasan global –hanya itu, Hakyeon tak ingin berpikir lebih lanjut kenapa hal itu terjadi.

Hakyeon mengabaikan semua pemberitaan yang membahas semua peristiwa alam yang terjadi hari ini, memilih menyibukkan diri dengan mengecek isi kulkas yang seingatnya mulai menampakkan tanda tanda akan kehabisan isinya.

"apa aku harus ke seper market ?" tanyanya menimbang nimbang. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Hakyeon bangun dengan wajah horor dan berjalan cepat keluar untuk ke supermarket. Tak perlu bertanya kenapa wajah Hakyeon tiba tiba berubah drastis –pria itu teringat bagaimana repotnya dia terakhir kali saat listrik padam dan super market dipenuhi antrian panjang karna mesin ksair yang mati hingga membuat penghitungan belanjaan memakan waktu jauh lebih lama –petugas kasir terpaksa menghitung belanjaan secara manual, dan demi apapun, Hakyeon hampir mati bosan saat itu.

Hakyeon memilah barang dengan seksama –menimang nimang harga dari makanan itu dan barang kali dia bisa mendapatkan diskon jika beruntung. Dia bisa bersantai memilah milah makanan yang akan disimpannya di kulkas tanpa rasa was was takut listrik akan padam –ini sudah sekitar setengah jam dan semuanya masih baik baik saja, bahkan hingga brokoli segar masuk ke dalam keranjang-nya semua-nya masih baik baik saja.

Hakyeon melangkah menuju kasir dengan langkah pelan, bisa dilihatnya tiga orang berbaris dengan kereta belanjaan yang terisi penuh dengan belanjaan, bersyukurlah karena kasir menyala hingga tumpukan barang itu tak akan menjadi masalah.

Masih berjalan,Hakyeon dengan pasti bergabung dengan antrian itu, menjadi orang ke empat dalam barisan, mengamati dengan seksama barang barang yang mulai dihitung hingga–

– _shit,_ Hakyeon memaki dalam hati saat mendapati lampu diatas-nya mati dan itu berarti "maaf, kami akan menghitung barang beanjaan-nya secara manual"

Tolong kubur Hakyeon sekarang !

–

Dua puluh tujuh menit lebih lima belas detik –waktu yang Hakyeon habiskan untuk menunggu giliran barang barang-nya dihitung. Hakyeon masih ingat bagaimana dia berpikir akan mengutuk petugas kasir yang begitu lamban menghitung ditambah lagi pria kedua di barisan antrian tadi –sungguh Hakyeon ingin berterik kesal karna pria dengan peruh balon itu ternyata membawa dua kereta belanjaan yang sialnya sama sama penuh menggunung.

Perjuangan hampir setengah jam-nya terbayarkan dengan barang belanjaan yang tak begitu banyak ditangan-nya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang dipercepat saat mendapati langit yang berubah menggelap dengan tiba tiba, jangan katakan kalau salah satu pertistiwa alam itu akan terjadi disini, sekarang saat dirinya sedang diluar ? ok... sekarang diamerasa cukup khawatir.

Dimulai dari langkah cepat yang kemudian berubah menjadi langkah cepat dan lebar –berlari yang kumaksud– Hakyeon dengan sangat cepat menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya dan tinggal sedikit lagi hingga langkah Hakyeon berhenti sepenuhnya saat pohon besar tumbang tepat didepan-nya

Hakyeon terkapar ditanah dengan luka dibagian kepala karna ranting pohon yang telak mengenai wajahnya , tak begitu besar tapi cukup membuat sekujur tubuh Hakyeon lemas di buatnya. Sungguh, selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengalami hal seperti ini

Pohon tumbang ? itu mungkin biasa jika pohon itu tumbang karna sudah cukup tua, tersambar petir, atau tumbang karna kecelakaan. Tapi ini... tak ada apapun namun tiba tiba pohon itu tumbang dengan bagian tengah yang terbel–

Mata Hakyeonmembulat sempurna saat memperhatikan pohon yang tumbang itu, di bagian tengah, tepat dimana patahan pohon itu berpusat terdapat tubuh yang terlentang dalam keadaan –ok, Hakyeon tak ingin menjelaskan bagaimana detail orang itu yang –ehm, bagaimana menyebutnya, dia –dia.. dia –ehm tak berbusana.

Antara ragu, takut dan malu –astaga ! lupakan bagian terakhir, Hakyeon pikir untuk apa dia harus malu, toh mereka sama sama pria.. ya, sama sama pria, dan dirinya sebagai pria yang baik tentunya akan menolong orang itu mengingat tak ada siapapun disini.

Hakyeon menatap pria yang ditolong-nya tadi yang sedang dalam keadaan terlelap di atas tempat tidur-nya dengan pandangan bingung, tentu saja dia bingun. Dipikir bagaimanapun keadaan pria yang –ok, tak perlu menyebutnya– itu terkapar tepat disamping pohon yang tumbang tanpan alasan jelas, jangan bilang jika pohon tumbang itu karna ulah orang

"ohh,, astaaga Hakyeon, apa yang kau pikirkan ? itu bahkan makin tak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa orang ini merubuhkan pohon itu ?" Hakyeon menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pemikiran bodohnya.

Melihat jam yang tergantung, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk untuk membuat makan malam –ngomong ngomong ini sudah hampir empat jam sejak Hakyeon memabawanya untuk dibawa ke kamarnya. Hakyeon menimang nimang kira kira apa yang akan dibuatnya untuk makan malam

Berpikir sebentar dan pria itu memutuskan untuk membuat bubur –jaga jaga jika orang yang ditolong-nya bangun dalam keadaan lapar. "bubur akan baik untuk-nya saat dia bangun nanti" ucapnya dan segera menuju dapur

– _Other side_

Hakyeon terlalu sibuk dengan acara memaasak-nya hingga tak menyadari suara suara serta pergerakan dari kamarnya, tempat dimana orang yang tadi ditolong-nya. Orang itu perlahan bangun dan melenguh saat merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

Mata orang itu terbuka, kristal hitam legam yang benar benar indah menjadi objek pertama yang akan kalian temukan saat menatap wajah orang itu, –dia tampan, dan tak ada seorangpun yang akan membantah itu.

Ditatapnya sekeliling dan merasa sesuatu yang ganjil membuat wajah bingung orang itu tercipta. "dimana ini ?" tanya-nya. Dia tak sedang mengalami geger otak ataupun amnesia, justru sebaliknya pria itu sadar sepenuhnya dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. jelas sekali dia bertanya karna tak tahu dimana ini, ini bukan tempat seharusnya dia berada.

Orang itu perlahan bangung dan berdiri dari tempat tidur, dan masih dengan pandangan bingung-nya pria itu mengedarkan pandangan-nya pada sekitar. Menatap lemari, meja nakas dan lampu tidur dengan pandangan yang benar benar menampakkan raut bingung yang sangat kentara. Dan perlahan namun pasti orang itu melangkah keluar dari kamar

"kau sudah bangun ?' seseorang dari dapur bertanya saat mendapati sosok yang keluar dari kamar –itu Hakyeon dengan senyum manis yang ditujukan pada pria yang ditolong-nya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar

"apa kau lapar ?' tanya Hakyeon dan hanyadibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari pria satunya. Masih tak mengerti dengan semuanya, siapa orang didepannya, dimana dia sekarang, kenapa dia bisa disini sekarang dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

Orang itu ingin bertanya namun disela degan tarikan ditangannya –Hakyeon menariknya menuju meja makan dimana bubur dengan asap mengepul telah menanti

"makanlah" kata Hakyeon sesaat setelah mendudukkan pria yang lain disalah satu meja makan. Namun, bukan-nya makan pria itu justru menatap Hakyeon dengan pandangan bingung yang makin kentara "apa ini?" pertanyaan –yang menurut Hakyeon bodoh itulah yang didengarnya pertama kali dari mulut pria itu

Hakyeon menyunggingkan senyum aneh "itu bubur, apa kau tak pernah melihantnya ?" tanyanya –ok pertanyaan Hakyeon juga cukup bodoh, bahkan seingat-nya orang yang muncul di siaran Geographic channel pun pernah meliha makanan lunak yang cocok untuk orang sakit itu, jadi mana mungkin orang itu tak pernah melihat bubur

"aku tak pernah melihatnya"

Katakanlah Hakyeon gila, tapi rasanya dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok saat mendengar jawaban yang baru saja keluar dari mulut orang itu –hey, apa maksudnya dengan jawaban itu? sungguh tak masuk akal jika orang ini tak pernah melihat makanan yang nama-nya bubur

Hakyeon tertawa dan memukul pelan punggung pria itu "kau bercanda kan ?" ucapnya lagi dan dibalas gelengan oleh orang itu membuat Hakyeon mendudukkan diri didepan orang itu setelah sebelumnya menarik kursi "kauingat nama-mu kan ? kau tak sedang amnesia kan ?" tanyanya sambil memegang wajah pria itu

Hakyeon menggeram –hampir berteriak saat tangannya digenggam oleh pria didepannya "berani-nyakau melakukan itu padaku" ucapnya lalu menghempaskan Hakyeon kelantai dengan sangat kasar

"hey –apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Hakyeon

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya disini... kau siapa sampai berani menyentuh-ku seperti tadi, bahkan Zeus tak cukup berani untuk berbicara lantang padaku, tapi kau" pria itu mendecih "kau yang manusia berani berani-nya menyentuhku seperti tadi"

Hakyeon mematung, menatappria itu dengan pandangan antara marah dan kesal dan bingung. Kata kata orang itu benar benar bisa diterima otaknya –apa maksudnya dengan.. apa tadi –Zeus? Manusia? Jangan membual, orang ini benar benar berbicara seakan dia bukan manusia.

"ORANG GILA ! KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG !

To Be Continued~

See u in another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

VIXX COUPLE

Romance –Fantasy –Romance

Cast: Hakyeon and Taekwoon (Leo)

Hakyeon masih setia memandang pria itu dengan pandangan menusuk lengkap dengan tangan yang menangkup di dadanya "keluarlah sebelum ku panggil polisi" ucap-nya

Entah tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Hakyeon mengatakan hal yang yang berbau perintah untuk menyuruh pria yang dengan se-enak jidatnya itu sedang memakan bubur buatan-nya –dan parahnya lagi adalah jatah bubur yang harusnya dimakan Hakyeon dengan nikmat –dia tak terlihat perduli sama sekali dengan semua yang keluar dari mulut Hakyeon, entah itu permintaan, perintah, bahkan makian –orang itu tetap tak perduli.

"diamlah, aku sedang makan 'busur' ini"

"itu bubur, dasar gila"

Hakyeon tetap menatap pria itu dengan tatapan paling menusuk yang bisa dikeluarkannya –ini pertama kalinya Hakyeon menyesali mata bulat indah –menurutnya, matanya benar benar tak bisa membuat tatapan menusuk yang cukup untuk membuat orang ini pergi. "selesaikan itu, dan segera pergi dari sini" ucap Hakyeon final, pria itu pikir tak ada gunanya untuk menyuruh pria dihadapannya pergi, toh dia hanya akan menulikan telinga dan membuat Hakyeon makin emosi

"hey" langkah Hakyeon terhenti saat mendengar pria itu memanggilnya. Pria itu menyodorkan mangkuk kosong pada Hakyeon dan dengan angkuh-nya berucap "buatkan aku lagi"

Hakyeon berharap tak pernah ada yang nama-nya polisi di dunia ini, maka dengan begitu dia akan dengan leluasa memutilasi pria di depannya. Dia tidak tahu malu atau memang gila ? bagaimana bisa dia meminta bubur lagi ?

Hakyeon maju dengan langkah yang dihentakkan kesal, mengambil mangkuk itu dan membanting kelantai"ke-lu-ar !" ucapnya penuh penekanan

Orang itu menyeringai "tidak akan" lanjutnya sengit

Hakyeon menutup mata menahan emosi "aku tak akan membuatkan bubur lagi untuku-mu jadi keluarlah sebelum aku benar benar memanggil polisi" ucap Hakyeon dan segera berlalu menuju kamar-nya, tak lama berjalan hingga Hakyeon merasa kaki-nya tak menapak tanah –ok, ini cukup gila, bagaiamana bisa dia tak minginjak tanah. Hakyeon berteriak, takut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya

Perlahan namun pasti tubuh Hakyeon seolah bergerak mundur dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah orang itu –orang gila yang ditolongnya yang sedang menatapnya menyeringai "buatkan aku bubur sebelum aku berbuat lebih dari ini" ucapnya

Dan saat itu juga, sekujut tubuh Hakyeon seakan membatu, otaknya berusaha mencerna semua yang sedang terjadi sekarang, entah mengapa semuanya seolah menjadi masuk akal sekarang –Hakyeon pernah punya pikiran bahwa orang yang ditolong-nya ini bukanlah orang biasa dan,.. semuanya terjawab sekarang, dilihat dari apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang menjelaskan siapa orang yang ditolong-nya sekarang –meskipun tak begitu yakin, tapi satu yang Hakyeon tahu, orang ini bukanlah manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon duduk diam dilantai dengan wajah ditekuk dan kaki yang disilangkan –persis seperti orang yang kedapatan mencuri dan sedang manjalani proses introgasi. Dalam hati Hakyeon mengutuk hal yang dilakukannya sekarang, dia tak bersalah sama sekali tapi kenapa dia harus melakukan ini ?

Tapi... oh tolong jangan tanyakan itu, karna hal itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali teringat pada kejadian dimana tubuhnya di jungkir balikkan dengan tak berpri kemanusiaan oleh orang yang sedang duduk menikmati bubur tepat di depannya. Hakyeon pusing –itu pasti, takut –jangan ditanya, dia bahkan tak pernah setakut itu selama hidupnya. Bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat wajah melihat pria itu Hakyeon benar benar tak berani sama sekali

"kaki-ku keram" cicit Hakyeon takut, tapi sungguh kaki-nya benar benar sangat keram setelah duduk bersila hampir sejam seperti ini

"diam ! biarkan aku menikmati 'butur'-ku"

"bubur ! setidak-nya cobalah ing-"

"kubilang diam, atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih parah dibanding tadi"

Dan kata kata itu membuat bibir Hakyeon bungkam seketika, Hakyeon benar benar akan memaki pria ini jika saja dia tak mengingat apa yang bisa dilakukannya –bahkan kepala Hakyeon masih terasa pusing meskipun ini hampir sejam berlalu sejak pria itu memperlakukannya bak yoyo

Berbeda Hakyeon berbeda pula pria di depan-nya. Dia tetap fokus pada bubur –meskipun sebenarnya dia bahkan tak begitu ingat nama makanan itu– ditangan-nya hingga suapan terakhir masuk ke mulutnya. Pria itu menatap Hakyeon sengit "hey" panggilnya

Hakyeon yang mendengarnya mengangkat wajah pelan "kenapa" tanya-nya "kau tak akan minta di buatkan bubur lagi kan ?" pertanyaan itulah yang seketika terlintas di kepala Hakyeon –mengingat kata 'hey' yang didengarnya pertama kali adalah kalimat pembuka untuk kalimat selanjutnya yang berisikan permintaan –atau mungkin paksaan baginya untuk membuat bubur

"tidak, aku akan minta itu lain kali, perutku sudah cukup kenyang" ucap pria itu enteng. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang sekeliling rumah meneliti setiap suduh rumah sederhana Hakyeon dengan pandangan sengit, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan-nya sekarang "aku akan tinggal disini" ucap-nya dengan nada sombong yang sungguh –demi celana dalam dary yang bersih tanpa kotoran benar benar terasa sangat, sangat menusuk telinga, kalimat yang jelas jelas bernada perintah itu terdengar sangat tak tahu malu ditelinga Hakyeon.

Hakyeon bangkit dan menunjuk tepat dihadapan wajah pria itu –mengabaikan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu "GILA ! KAU GILA ! BAGIAMANA BISA KAU MINTA TINGGAL DIS –akkkhhh"

Hakyeon memekik saat sekali lagi tangan-nya digenggam dengan luar bisa kuatnya oleh pria didepannya "aku tak minta tinggal disini –aku bilang 'aku akan tinggal disini', dari segi apapun kalimatku barusan adalah perintah bukan permintaan"

"SIAPA KAU BERANI MEMERINTAHKU GILA" Hakyeon tetap berteriak dengan sesuka hatinya mengabikan fakta bahwa orang didepannya bisa saja berbuat macam macam –ehm, buka dalam artian 'itu' – padanya.

"aku ?"

"IYA KAU ! DASAR –Akkkhh LEPAS TANGAKU DASAR GILA !"

"Hades, One of Big Three Gods and the King of Under World"

"LALU AP –Whaaat ?"

Pria itu menyeringai menatap Hakyeon dengan pandangan menusuk dan tangan yang masih tetap menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dengan kasarnya "Hades, you idiot"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menatap lekat buku sejarah milik-nya dengan alis berkerut yang sangat kentara. Bingung, tak percaya, dan berbagai macam hal lain jelas tergambar dari wajah Hakyeon saat ini. Pria korea ber kewarganegaraan amerika itu tak henti henti nya membolak balik buku sejarahnya dengan cepat –menelik setiap kata yang tetera diatas kertas buku dengan sampul 'Greek Mythology' itu dengan cepat

'Hades, god of the under world and the brother of Zeus and poseidon'

Kalimat itu terus berseliweran seenaknya di pikiran Hakyeon, membuat otak pintarnya panas seketika. Hades ?. Hakyeon menghela napas berat dan mengacak rambutnya kasar melampiaskan betapa pusing-nya dia sekarang. Sebenar-nya apa salah yang telah dibuatnya ? Hakyeon benar benar merasa dia bahkan terlampau baik untuk bisa ditimpa masalah yang tak masuk akal seperti ini. Lihatlah, apa kau pernah dihadapkan dengan orang gila yang tiba tiba jatuh tepat dihadapanmu, tidur diranjang-mu , makan bubur buatan-mu lalu berkata kalau dia adalah Hades, salah satu dari tiga dewa besar dan penguasa dari dunia bawah ? Hell ya ! bahkan mimpi dalam mimpi pun seseorang tak akan mendapatkan hal yang sama dengan yang didapatkan Hakyeon sekarang.

Hakyeon melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar, memandang kosong pria yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil tetap memandangi sekeliling rumah Hakyeon, pria itu benar benar meneliti semuanya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun "Hades" panggil Hakyeon

"Leo, itu namaku"

Hakyeon menatap sengit pria itu "tadi kau bilang kau Hades, sekarang kenapa kau malah bilang kalau nama-mu Leo ?"

"manusia biasa memanggilku seperti itu, dan kupikir akan lebih baik memperkenalkan diriku dengan nama itu dibanding dengan namaku yang sesungguh-nya"

Hakyeon mendecih , antara marah, kesal sekaligus jengkel saat mendengar kalimat pria yang adalah Hades alias Leo itu. Apa dia benar benar menganggap yang dilakukan-nya tadi adalah perkenalan ? mencengkram tangan lawan bicara sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk lalu menyebutkan nama, belajar dari mana perkenalan seperti itu ?

"what ever, yang pasti kau tak boleh tinggal disini, bukankah kau dewa ? kenapa tidak tinggal saja di olimpus sana"

Leo berdiri memandang Hakyeon dengan wajah datar "apa kau benar membaca buku tadi ?" tanya-nya dan dijawab anggukkan oleh Hakyeon. Leo membuang napas "kalau kau membacanya, kau pasti tahu aku tak tinggal di olimpus bodoh"

Hakyeon menatap Leo, dan sedetik kemudian membawa arah pandangan-nya pada buku sejarah ditangan-nya sekali lagi, mencari sebentar hingga menemukan kalimat 'Hades lived in under world and become the king of that world, he is banish by his own brother, Zeus and Poseidon and stay there forever'

Hakyeon terbatuk kecil lalu menggaruk tengkuknya "itu tak sengaja terlewat"

Leo mendecih "pada dasar-nya kau memang sudah bodoh" kalimat kasar dan menusuk itu tak begitu terasa lagi bagi Hakyeon sekarang –mengingat dari saat membuka mulut hingga sekarang sembilan puluh koma sembilan sembilan persen kalimat Leo bernada sama; kasar, menusuk, dan penuh celaan –ah dan jangan lupakan bagaimana datarnya wajah orang itu saat mengucapkan kalimat-nya

"aku akan tinggal disini. Aku tak menerima bantahan untuk itu, dan" Leo menunjuk kamar –ranjang lebih tepatnya "benda kotak itu menjadi milik-ku sekarang" lanjut-nya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Hakyeon –tapi mungkin mulai sekarang tempat paling nyaman menurut Hakyeon itu akan menjadi milik Leo sepenuhnya

Hakyeon manyun. Sungguh dia sangat menyayangi kamarnya dan sekarang lihatlah, orang –ah dia dewa, dewa sialan itu dengan se enaknya mengkalaim kamar Hakyeon sebagai miliknya. Ayolah, Hakyeon benar benar ingin protes, dewa gila itu belum genap dua puluh empat jam disini dan dia telah dengan se enaknya merebut semua miliknya –bubur jatahnya dan terlebih kamarnya, sekali lagi KAMAR-NYA ! itu tempat Hakyeon tidur, istirahat, dan bermain –ok yang terakhir terdengar aneh untuk ukuran dewasa sepertinya. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya, lawan-nya itu dewa, terlebih lagi itu Hades –seingat Hakyeon dari buku yang dibacanya tadi, Hades itu kejam dan mengerikan, bahkan dalam mimpi-pun Hakyeon tak berniat macam macam dengan-nya

Hakyeon sebenarnya bisa saja pindah kekamar orang tuanya dulu, tapi.. ayolah siapa yang akan tidur dikamar tanpa penghangat ditengah musim gugur yang dingin-nya menusuk ketulang? bunuh Hakyeon sekalian jika dia memang harus melakukan itu

"dewa gila"

"katakan itu lagi, dan kurobek mulutmu"

Dan Hakyeon pun bungkam

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejam berlalu sejak perdebatan kecil yang mungkin saja berakibat robek-nya mulut Hakyeon –kata kata dewa gila itu masih saja terngiang dikepala "selain gila, ternyata dia juga maniak" cicit Hakyeon takut takut Leo di dalam kamar-nya mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan

Ngomong ngomong dewa itu belum keluar sama sekali dari dalam kamar sejak dia masuk kedalam kamar Hakyeon –yang telah resmi menjadi kamarnya itu. Hakyeon sebenarnya penasaran apa yang dilakukan-nya mengingat sedari tadi kamarnya tak berhenti menampakkan cahaya merah menyala. Hakyeon merinding membayangkan apa yang dilakukan dewa satu itu didalam –dia cukup ingat tak ada satu benda pun di kamar-nya yang kiranya bisa membuat cahaya merah mengerikan seperti itu, dan sudah pasti penghuni baru kamar-nya lah yang menjadi penyebab untuk itu semua.

Hakyeon mencoba tak perduli dan memilih segera menutup toko –Hakyeon tak pernah menutup tokonya pada pukul sembilan seperti sekarang, salahkan saja dewa gila itu yang membuatnya lupa akan toko kesayangan-nya, Hakyeon memutuskan duduk diruang tengah sambil menatap TV dengan pandangan berselera sekarang, ini juga sebenar-nya adalah pengalihan dari arah kamarnya yang mendadak ber aura mencekam karna perbuatan dewa gila itu, entah apa yang dilakukan-nya di dalam sana hingga berakibat pada suasana rumah yang mendadak mencekam seperti sekarang

"awas saja jika dia berani macam macam dengan kamarku" Hakyeon menatap ke arah kamarnya dengan kesal. Dia memang mengutuk Leo di dalam sana tapi... entah ini hanya perasaan-nya atau di dalam sana memang tak sedang dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Tidak, ini bukan soal kamarnya –yang di maksud Hakyeon tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik baik saja adalah Leo didalam sana. Hakyeon tak begitu yakin memang.. tapi telinga sempat menangkap suara rintihan dari dalam sana

"terserahlah dia mau apa didalam, toh dia itu dewa" ucapnya dan segera kearah dapur. Tangan Hakyeon dengan lincah mulai berkutat dengan gelas dan sendok, dia berniat membuat susu hangat mengingat cuaca malam ini yang mendadak berubah drastis –hujan lebat disertai angin dan petir yang menyambar menjadi latar cuaca malam ini, membuat suhu yang memang sudah dingin bertambah makin dingin.

Setelah selesai, Hakyeon segera membawa susu coklat itu ke sofa dan mulai menatap lekat TV dimana acara talk show yang menampilkan aktor Thomas Brodie Spenser –pemeran Newt dalam film Maze Runner yang sedang digandrungi-nya sekarang sedang diputar.

Sesekali Hakyeon tersenyum saat beberapa lelucon dibuat oleh pembawa acara atau saat Thomas menampakkan raut wajah lucu. Acara itu berakhir sekitar setengah jam dan dengan itu pula mata Hakyeon perlahan terasa berat dan berair, dia benar benar mengantuk sekarang.

Hakyeon yang memang telah mengantuk berat memilih berbaring disofa dengan dua selimut tebal sekarang. Pemuda itu pikir ruang tamu jauh lebih baik dibanding kamar orang tuanya yang layaknya freezer itu. Hakyeon mencoba tidur, tapi suara halilintar diluar seakan tak membiarkannya menutup mata barang sekejab, tak hanya itu. kamar Hakyeon pun menjadi salah satu faktor utamanya. Seperti yang telah Hakyeon bilang sebelumnya, kamarnya sekarang tampak begitu mengerikan dengan cahaya merah yang entah hanya perasaan Hakyeon atau memang semakin lama semakin terang –cahaya merah menyala itu tak indah sama sekali, bahkan cenderung mengerikan dimata Hakyeon

"sebenar-nya apa yang dilakukan-nya di dalam ?" Hakyeon bangkit dari sofa dan memandang kamarnya dengan pandangan bingung. Hakyeon menimang, antara mau dan tak mau untuk sekedar menegur dewa dalam kamar-nya itu. setidaknya dia harus tahu apa yang sedang dilakukann-nya didalam. Bukan bermaksud _kepo_ atau apa, hanya saja apa yang dilakukan orang itu juga berdampak padanya –kegiatan yang entah apa sedang dilakukan-nya didalam menjadi penyebab utama Hakyeon tak bisa tidur hingga sekarang. Hakyeon menatap pintu kamarnya lekat sebelum berjalan lurus ke arah ruangan kesayangan-nya itu.

Hakyeon mengetuk-nya sekali dan tak ada jawaban dari sana "Leo" panggilnya dan masih tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang diterima telinga-nya "sebenar-nya ada apa didalam?"

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan Hakyeon yang terus mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu sambil terus me manggil manggil nama yang sama namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban yang diterima-nya. Tak lama berselang dan Hakyeon mendapatkan –mendengar sesuatu lebih tepatnya. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang ingin di dengar Hakyeon sekarang, suara yang ditangkapnya adalah suara menggeram khas orang kesakitan

Hey –tunggu dulu. Kesakitan ?

Wajah Hakyeon mendadak panik saat pemikiran pemikiran tentang hal yang mungkin saja terjadi di dalam sana terlintas di otaknya. Hakyeon ingin membuka pintu, mencari tahu kebenaran akan semua yang terlintas di kepala-nya barusan tapi, tangan-nya seolah olah kaku saat mengingat orang didalamnya –Hades sempat mengancam akan membuat tangan Hakyeon menjadi beberapa bagian jika Hakyeon berani menganggunya di kamar. Hakyeon tetap pada pemikiran-nya, menimang sekali lagi apa yang harus dilakukan-nya

BRUUK

Dan suara itu memecah keheningan disekitar Hakyeon, suara gedebuk yang dengan sekali dengar saja Hakyeon tahu jika itu adalah suara tubuh yang terjatuh "ooohh.. persetan jika dia akan memotong motong tanganku"

Hakyeon masuk, mendobrak pintu itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimiliki-nya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hakyeon saat mendapati Leo dengan keadaan terbaring di lantai, keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya

"Leo hey" Hakyeon menelungkup wajah Leo sambil menguncangkan tubuh pria itu "tubuhnya.. akkkhhh..." Hakyeon meringis saat kulit tangan-nya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit leher Leo. Panas, sangat panas

"Leo.. hey sadarlah, heyyy"

To Be Continued ~

Thank you verry much to all who has review this fanfiction ^^

I also apology for the previous chapter.. I do realize that there are a lot of typos there

Once again, thank you very much and..

See ya in the next chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

VIXX COUPLE

Romance –Fantasy –Romance

Cast: Hakyeon and Taekwoon (Leo)

Hakyeon sekali lagi mengganti handuk biru basah itu di atas kepala Leo, membalikkan handuk dengan suhu dingin itu berharap suhu Leo akan segera turun. Suhu pria itu tak normal –bahkan gila. Hakyeon masih sangat ingat saat dia mengukur suhu tubuh Leo, dan tebak berapa angka yang ditunjukan termometer alkohol miliknya.. 72 derajat! –Hakyeon tahu pasti suhu tertinggi yang bisa di ukur termometer itu hanya pada titik 78 derajat, menakjubkan bukan ? ah.. atau mungkin lebih bisa dibilang mengerikan ?

Hakyeon sedang menatap Leo dengan pandangan khawatir sekarang, pria itu tampak sangat tak baik baik saja dengan keringat yang terus mengucur di sekujur wajahnya. Leo memang menyebalkan –sangat malahan, tapi Hakyeon tetap tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan pria itu, sungguh bukan dirinya sekali menyimpan dendam lama pada seseorang. Dan karrna-nya Hakyeon terus saja mengganti handuk basah di kepala Leo sambil terus berharap suhu pria itu turun. Hakyeon bahkan mengabaikan tangan-nya yang luka karna panas-nya kulit Leo yang menyentuhnya tadi.

Pria itu tetap pada duduk-nya sejak sejam lalu dia membuka pintu kamar ini, mengamati wajah tertidur Leo dalam diam. Hakyeon mengakui Leo itu tampan –tapi bukan berarti Hakyeon tak tampan, Leo hanya sedikit lebih tampan darinya, sedikit –tidak banyak.

Akkhh...

Hakyeon meringis, saat dirasa tangan-nya mulai nyeri, tangan Hakyeon tak bisa dikatakan baik baik saja sekarang, tangan itu melepuh karna panas tubuh Leo tadi ditambah lagi tangan-nya yang terus terusan basah karna harus mengganti kompresan Leo –bukan hal yang baik mengingat air dingin itu semakin memparah keadaan tangan Hakyeon

Hakyeon mengarahkan tangan-nya mengambil kotak P3K tepat dilaci meja nakas disamping-nya "akhh" ringis-nya lagi saat salep berwarna putih ke kuningan itu secara perlahan menyentuh tangan Hakyeon "bahkan tangan-ku tak sampai seperti ini saat menyentuh wajan panas" gumam-nya sambil terus mengolesi salep perlahan.

Ditatapnya lagi Leo yang sedang terlelap, tak lama pandangan Hakyeon beralih pada termometer yang diletakkan-nya pada ketiak Leo. Dia mengambilnya, mengecek apakah suhu Leo sudah cukup turun atau tidak "43 derajat" gumamnya. Helaan nafas lega Hakyeon keluar "setidaknya panas-nya sudah cukup turun" lanjutnya dan mulai berdiri keluar dari kamar

Hakyeon tak lantas beristirahat setelahnya –mengingat suhu tubuh Leo masih sangat panas untuk ukuran suhu normal. Pria itu menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil selimut miliknya, "aku bahkan sampai lupa betapa dingin-nya malam ini" ucapnya. Itu memang benar, mengingat bagaimana keadaan Hakyeon sekarang –kaos tipis dan celana pendek yang tak membantu menghalau dingin sama sekali. Pria itu melupakan semuanya saat melihat Leo dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti tadi, rasa kantuk,dingin, dan lelahnya seolah lenyap karna ke khawatiranya pada orang baru rumahnya itu –Hakyeon hanya bisa menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat mengingat betapa paniknya dia tadi, Leo bahkan bisa dibilang sangat kasar padanya, tapi lihat bagaimana Hakyeon mengkhawatirkan orang itu.

Setelah mengambil selimut, Hakyeon segera masuk menuju kamar dan kemudian mengganti kompres di atas kepala Leo, dan sekali lagi mengamati wajah tertidur Leo yang begitu damai

"hnnmm"

Hakyeon menautkan alis saat mendengar Leo berguman dalam tidurnya, pria itu tampak sedang bermimpi buruk dalam pandangan Hakyeon. Hakyeon perlahan mengenggam tangan Leo –pria itu mengingat bagaimana dulu ibunya selalu melakukan itu saat dia dalam keadaan buruk seperti sekarang "semoga ini akan membantumu seperti hal-nya aku" ucapnya dan semakin mengeratkan tangan-nya pada tangan Leo. Suhu pria itu tak begitu panas lagi sekarang mengingat tangan Hakyeon yang tak terasa begitu panas lagi saat menyentuhnya. Tangan Leo sangat nyaman –begitulah pikiran Hakyeon. Perlahan namun pasti Hakyeon mulai merasakan kantuknya lagi saat merasakan salah satu bagian tubuh-nya itu menghangat karna tautan tangan Leo –nyaman, sangat nyaman...

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menyongsong kota NewYork saat jam dinding menunjuk pukul lima lewat. Perlahan cahaya ke emasan berjalan masuk pada celah celah gorden putih dikamar berukuran sedang dimana dua pria sedang dalam dunia mimpi mereka masing masing, pria yang satu sedang tertidur lelap diatas tempat tidur sedang yang satunya lagi sedang tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk dengan kepala yang berada dipinggiran kasur.

Tak begitu lama, cahaya matahari membuat pria yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidur terganggu –dia melenguh saat merasakan sinar matahari yang perlahan menyapa retina matanya. Dia terbangun, mengecek kearah tangan kanan-nya saat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Leo –pria yang adalah dewa itu menatap pria satunya yang sedang tertidur tepat disebelahnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan-nya erat –itu hakyeon

Leo menatap hakyeon bingung sebelum menemukan tangan kiri Hakyeon yang tampak memerah. Leo bangkit dan menatap Hakyeon dalam diam "apa dia menyentuhku semalam?" tanya-nya entah pada siapa. Leo kemudian menarik tangan Hakyeon yang satunya dan meilhat-nya dalam "dia memang menyentuhku" lanjutnya saat melihat luka ditangan Hakyeon yang dipastikan-nya adalah luka bakar itu.

Leo kemudian mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke sekeliling dan mendapati benda seperti piring bubur tempatnya makan namun jauh lebih besar dengan air dan kain tebal berbulu didalamnya.

Dia tahu itu pasti benda seperti itu dipakai untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh –Leo pernah melihatnya entah berapa ribu tahun yang lalu. Pandangan Leo berubah melembut pada Hakyeon "aku bahkan mengasarimu selama aku disini, tapi kau tetap merawatku ? kau ini punya otak atau tidak" terdengar kasar –dan kurang ajar tentunya, tapi beginilah Leo menunjukan perhatian-nya. Leo sebenarnya cukup khawatir pada keadaan Hakyeon karna merawat dirinya. Seingat Leo, suhu tubuhnya seharusnya sangatlah panas dan hampir musta–

Tunggu dulu !

Leo menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian kasur yang ditidurinya, lalu hoodie coklat yang dikenakan-nya, dan semuanya baik baik saja –rapih, teratur dan… utuh!.

"bagaimana mungkin" ucapnya. Seperti yang sudah Leo katakan tadi, suhu tubuhnya sangat sangat panas –bahkan cukup panas untuk melelehkan apapun disekitarnya saat dia dalam keadaan seperti tadi malam. Melihat bagaimana keadaan kamar ini, dapat dipastikan bahwa suhu tubuh Leo tak naik seperti seharusnya

"mustahil, bagaimana bisa kompresan itu menurunkan suhu tubuhku?" pikiran Leo mendadak kalut, bingung dan entahlah –Leo bahkan tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri sekarang, ini tak pernah terjadi sekalipun. Leo sempat memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan lain yang mungkin saja menjadi penyebab hal ini, tapi demi Underworld yang dipimpin-nya, tak ada satupun yang cukup bisa diterima olehnya untuk menjadi alasan akan semua yang terjadi disini. Sejauh yang di-ingatnya, bahkan Poseidon yang dewa sekalipun akan memilih menjauh saat Leo dalam keadaan seperti semalam. Bayangkan betapa panas-nya dia, akan sangat tak masuk akal bukan, jika kompresan kecil bisa membuat suhu tubuhnya turun ?

.

.

.

.

.

Sejam berlalu sejak bangun-nya Leo –hanya Leo, Hakyeon bahkan belum menampakkan tanda akan bangun sama sekali. Karna bosan, Leo memilih untuk sekali lagi mengitari rumah Hakyeon, pria itu tampak sangat serius dengan kegiatannya –meskipun pada kenyataan-nya Leo masih saja memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya tadi.

"sampai kapan dia akan tidur" Leo menggerutu saat melihat Hakyeon yang masih sangat tenang dalam tidurnya, pria itu sebenarnya bisa saja membangunkan Hakyeon dengan paksa, tapi saat mengingat apa yang dilakukan Hakyeon semalam untuknya, Leo berpikir setidaknya dia harus sedikit berterima kasih untuk itu.

Leo kemudian menuju ke arah pintu depan dengan cepat lalu membukannya. Dingin yang menusuk –yang pastinya tak dirasakan Leo– segera menyapanya saat pintu dengan cat coklat tua itu terbuka. Leo menatap sekitanya dengan pandangan tertarik "bumi benar benar berubah" ucapnya dan melangkah keluar, menelik cermat berbagai benda yang sebagian besar tak dia tahu sama sekali, kursi, meja –Leo tahu yang ini, berbagai bentuk pot tanaman dan tentunya deretan bunga bunga dengan berbagai warna...

Leo menautkan alis saat melihat deretan bunga bunga ditaman depan rumah Hakyeon. Tak begitu lama hingga Leo mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah lain –tentu saja berusaha tak perduli pada hal hal yang menurutnya tak begitu penting untuk-nya

Leo menunduk kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada tanah sambil menutup mata. Leo bertahan dengan posisi itu cukup lama hingga helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir dewa penguasa Underworld itu "kekuatanku memang benar benar belum kembali" ucapnya pasrah.

Kekuatan Leo memang belum kembali –bahkan bisa dibilang tak akan kembali untuk sementara waktu, alasan inilah yang menjadi alasan Leo pingsan seperti semalam. Leo melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang saat semalam pria itu berada didalam kamar Hakyeon, yang berbeda hanyalah betapa keras kepalanya Leo semalam yang memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu tahu pasti bahwa kondisinya tak akan cukup baik untuk melakukan _Theleis_ –prinsip-nya sama seperti telepathy, hanya saja _Theleis_ menggunakan perantara tanah dan jangakauan yang jauh melebihi telepathy biasa. Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang coba dihubungi Leo semalam. –Leo tentu saja berusaha menghubungi dewa yang lain, tapi dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, hal itu mungkin akan menjadi hal yang mustahil dilakukannya.

Leo memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing "aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan _Theleis,_ memalukan!" ucapnya kesal. Maklum saja, dia adalah dewa yang menguasai Underworld, dan sebagai dewa yang menguasai tempat yang luar biasa besar itu Leo merasa dirinya benar benar tak berguna sekarang.

"sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap kalian-lah yang menemukanku" ucap Leo pasrah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan-nya sekarang. Leo hanya bisa menunggu sampai dewa lainnya menemukannya disini. Mengesalkan memang, tapi seberapa kesal pun Leo, tak akan ada yang berubah sama sekali. Bahkan jika Leo memaksakan untuk melakukan _Theleis_ sekali lagi, itu tak akan ada guna-nya sama sekali –Leo bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuhnya tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia biasa sekarang, tapi tentu saja dengan tenaga yang jauh berbeda –Leo sungguh bersyukur kekuatan-nya yang hilang tak berpengaruh sama sekali tenaga-nya. Sudah cukup memalukan buatnya tak bisa melakukan _Theleis_ , setidaknya harus ada satu hal yang membuatnya berbeda dari orang dia dalam yang sedang tid–"jangan bilang dia masih tidur didalam" Leo menggeram kesal dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah. Melangkah lurus dengan langkah kasar kearah kamar dimana Hakyeon sedang tidur sekarang. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga langkah lebar Leo sampai pada bibir pintu, Leo akan memaki Hakyeon saat menemukannya tidur dengan lel –

Tapi nyatanya tempat tidur itu telah kosong dan dalam keadaan rapih seperti semalam saat Leo pertama kali memasuki kamar itu.

"kau kemana saja oh ?"

Leo seketika mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah suara yang barusan ditangkapnya. Itu Hakyeon dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang melingkar dipinggang-nya, menampakkan tubuh atasnya yang tanpa balutan pakaian sama sekali.

"bukan urusanmu" Leo mendecih lalu berlajalan lurus kearah sofa mengabaikan Hakyeon yang menatapnya kesal. Memilih tak perduli dengan kata kata Leo, Hakyeon masuk kekamar –tak begitu lama hingga Hakyeon keluar dengan termometer ditangan-nya "kemarikan tangan-mu" ucap Hakyeon

Leo seperti biasa tak menanggapi sama sekali, memilih diam dan menganggap Hakyeon seakan tak sedang ada disana.

Hakyeon memutar bola matanya malas "aku hanya ingin mengukur suhu tubuhmu dewa Hades, jadi tolong bekerjasamalah"

"aku baik baik saja bodoh"

"cih.. aku seharusnya mengambil gambarmu semalam, tampang mengenaskan dan keringat yang bercucuran itu benar benar tak seperti seseorang yang baik baik saja asal kau tahu" Hakyeon melempar termometer ditangan-nya kearah Leo "letakan itu diketiakmu dan bilang padaku berapa suhunya"

Hakyeon memilih meninggalkan ruang tengah dan kembali menuju kamar sebelum langkahnya terhenti karna panggilan Leo. Hakyeon berbalik dan mendapati Leo tengah berdiri dan menatapnya lekat "tangan-mu"

Hakyeon diam, tak lama sebelum dia mengarahkan tangan-nya kearah Leo"ini baik baik saja" senyum kecil Hakyeon merekah saat mengatakan itu, mengisyaratkan pada Leo bahwa dia memang baik baik saja "kau sebaik-nya mandi, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukumu" lanjutnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar, tapi sebelum benar benar masuk kedalam kamar Hakyeon berbalik "kau tahu kan apa itu mandi?" tanyanya –hanya sekedar memastikan. Untuk ukuran orang yang tak tahu apa itu bubur akan sangat wajar bukan jika dia juga tak tahu apa itu mandi ?

Tak perlu lama Hakyeon menunggu, pria itu segera disuguhkan dengan wajah dingin Leo yang kemudian diikuti langkah pria itu kearah kamar mandi, membuka pintu kemudian membanting-nya dengan keras "setidak-nya dia tahu apa itu mandi"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan Hakyeon memilih memakan sarapan-nya lebih dulu –antisipasi jika Leo memakan makanan-nya lagi. Hakyeon sebenarnya cukup heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Leo didalam kamar mandi, sekarang telah berlalu setengah jam sejak Leo masuk dan pria itu tak kunjung keluar. Tapi berbeda dengan semalam Hakyeon tak begitu khawatir lagi sekarang mengingat suara gemercik air dan sesekali geraman kesal Leo yang terdengar bisa menujukan bahwa pria itu tak akan berakhir dengan kondisi yang sama seperti semalam.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan-nya Hakyeon segera keluar rumah setelah terlebih dahulu memakai hoodie –ingatlah bahwa sekarang sedang musim gugur dan suhu diluar benar benar benar seperti di freezer.

Setelah membuka toko kecil milik-nya, Hakyeon kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan-nya dengan menata puluhan pot pot bunga didalam toko-nya dengan senyum merekah, menyirami beberapa tanaman dengan bunga yang telah merekah dengan indah-nya, dia memang selalu senang melakukan hal yang satu ini tak perduli seperti apapun keadaan-nya.

Sesekali Hakyeon menyempatkan diri menyapa beberapa orang yang lewat di depan tokonya, tersenyum manis lalu melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Sedang asik dengan kegiatan-nya Hakyeon tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan suara Leo yang entah muncul dari mana dan memanggil-nya "kau tak perlu sampai berteriak kan" Hakyeon agak berteriak sedangkan Leo hanya diam tak menanggapi Hakyeon dan memilih menatap diam pria didepan-nya itu.

"kau mau apa?" sekali lagi Leo tak menghiraukan-nya dan memilih melangkah kesisi lain toko kecil itu. Hakyeon menatap-nya malas, Leo memang menyebalkan

Memilih tak menghiraukan Leo, Hakyeon melanjutkan pekerjaan-nya mengurusi bunga bunga ditoko, sesekali Hakyeon melirik kearah Leo yang diam dan menatap tertarik pada bunga bunga disamping-nya "kau suka bunga?" tanya-nya dan Hakyeon hanya bisa mengeratkan giginya kesal, Leo benar benar tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"bunga ini.. apa mereka wajar mekar disaat seperti ini?"

Hakyeon melihat sekeliling-nya, memastikan bahwa Leo memang bertanya padanya tadi "kau bertanya padaku ?" dan sekali lagi Leo tak menjawab dan lebih memilih bunga didepan-nya. Hakyeon menghela napas kesal "ini pagi hari jadi tentu saja wajar jika bunga-nya mekar, tak ada yang aneh soal itu"

"akan aneh jika mekarnya di pagi musim gugur bodoh, bahkan sebagai seseorang yang bukan manusia, aku sendiri tahu soal ini"

Hakyeon menatap bunga-nya sebentar, kemudian senyum nan lebar mengembang diwajah pria berkulit eksotis itu "itu karna aku merawat-nya dengan baik" ucap-nya membanggakan diri.

Lain Hakyeon lain pula Leo. Pria itu menatap lama Hakyeon yang tengah tersenyum manis sambil sibuk dengan bunga bunga-nya setelah beberapa saat lalu membanggakan dirinya akan bunga bunga milik-nya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Leo saat ini

"hhh... seandainya saja matahari bersinar lebih cerah, bunga-nya pasti akan mekar lebih indah dibanding sekarang" guman Hakyeon. Leo yang mendengar-nya hanya menatap datar punggung pria itu. tapi setelah-nya Leo kemudian mengarahkan pandangan-nya pada matahari dilangit, menatap-nya sebentar sebelum kristal hitam Leo berubah warna menjadi merah terang. Seakan diperintah, cahaya matahari kemudian mengarah tepat kearah toko bunga Hakyeon

"minggirlah" ucap Leo saat melihat kembali kearah Hakyeon –pria itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh kecil Hakyeon mengahalangi sinar matahari yang tadi diarahkan-nya, tapi Hakyeon yang masih sibuk dengan aktifitas-nya tak mendengar itu.

Leo menatap jengah, pada dasar-nya dia memang tak begitu suka bicara, dan saat tak mendapat apa yang dinginkan-nya dari kata kata yang dilontarkan-nya tadi, Leo tak akan sudi untuk mengeluarkan suara-nya lagi. Pria itu lebih memilih menarik lengan Hakyeon –tentunya untuk menyingkirkan pria itu yang menghalangi cahaya matahari

Leo menarik lengan Hakyeon dengan cepat membuat pemilik-nya terhentak saking kaget-nya. Hakyeon yang memang bertubuh kecil tak bisa mempertahankan tubuh-nya sendiri hingga"kubilang ming-Heyy!"

BUGHH

"akhhh" rintih Hakyeon saat tubuh-nya yang tadi ambruk ditimpa Leo. Menahan sakit, pria dengan kulit eksotis itu menatap Leo diatas-nya, dan seketika fokus Hakyeon terpusat sepenuh-nya pada mata merah menyala milik Leo. Pria itu diam sesaat menatap dalam dalam Leo diatas-nya

"K-AAU !"

"Le-Leo-ya"

ToBeContinue

AN: maaf karna chapter ini di update lamaaaaaa banget, hehehe, aku lagi agak sibuk akhir akhir ini, tapi aku usahain chapter selanjut-nya gak bakalan nyampe seminggu udah di update lagi. Aku juga terima kasih buat yang udah review.. thanks banget ^^, ah.. satu lagi buat Rin-Chan Park.. thank you udah ngigetin.

Buat yang nunggu second chance, mungkin aku bakalan update barengan sama LTISFTY, chapter depan ada Hyukbin couple loh hehehe ^^

Oh, ya satu lagi, buat yang nanya aku Nam atau Yeo. Aku Yeo.. line 96. Ok udah dulu.. see ya minggu depan. Bye bye semuaaa ^^


End file.
